The Covenant: The Sisters of Ipswich
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Caleb's little sister Natalya is also a witch, but what will happen when Chase comes back to exact his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

The Covenant: The Sisters of Ipswich

A Covenant FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Summary: Natalya Danvers is a powerful witch. Her brother, Caleb, doesn't know and another of the Sons is in love with her!

Chapter 1: A Great Realization!

A young girl of about 15, with long brown hair that went to just above her knee, and sapphire eyes, was walking down the street towards Danvers Manor, the place where she grew up with her brother, Caleb. She was tall and thin. She looked like she could be a supermodel. As she walked up to the door, she took a big breath and knocked. The door was answered by Caleb and her's mother.

"Natalya! Honey! I was so worried about you!" she said, lovingly, giving the girl a hug.

"Hey, Mom! Who was at the door?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Hi, Caleb," Natalya said, "Long time, No see!"

"Natalya. It's good to see you, little sister," Caleb answered, giving her a hug after his mother let her go.

"Yo, Caleb! What's going on, Dude?" asked three familiar voices. Then three looked at the girl in Caleb's arms and gasped. It was a face that they hadn't seen in years, since she turned 12.

After Caleb let her go, Natalya turned to them and said, "Hey guys! Did ya miss me?" as they ran and gave her a group hug.

"Okay. I take that as a "yes"," she laughed as her legs were about to give in.

"Take that as a big "yes"," Pogue said, pulling Reid and Tyler off of her.

"While it's great to see all of you," Natalya said, "but there's something I need to talk to Caleb and our mom about … alone. I'm pretty sure the rest of you will hear about it soon enough."

Caleb, their mom, and Natalya then walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. They were quiet until Natalya broke the silence.

"First, I need to tell you that I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that, it was necessary," she said, "Mom, I think it's time that you tell Caleb."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dear," she said, with worry and fear in her voice.

Standing up, Natalya said, "If you don't tell him, I will! Caleb, when I was 12, I gained powers similar to yours, but different." The look on his face was very hilarious.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that Natalya is one of what is known throughout the history of our family as the Sisters of Ipswich," their mom said.

"But I thought the powers were to only go to the first-born son," Caleb said, confusion plain on his face.

"That's true, but it's always been a secret from the Sons of Ipswich about the Sisters of Ipswich," Mrs. Danvers said, "Your grandfather knew about them and he told me about them. Powers were also granted to the second-born daughter as well. Their powers are different and are made to protect and combine with the Sons of Ipswich, and their powers are that of the elements. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Do you know your element, Natalya?"

"Fire," Natalya answered, "We, Sisters, gain a bit of our power when we're 12, but we ascend when we turn 16, because our powers differ from the Sons and we don't age as the Sons do."

"I gonna have to tell the others about this, you do realize that, Natalya," Caleb said.

"Of course, as I said, they'll find out soon enough, but you might wanna have their sisters come too. It concerns them too," Natalya said. Later after Caleb, Natalya, and their mother left the dining room, Caleb called Pogue, Reid, and Tyler and told them to call their sisters, Cameron, Tamara, and Marley. When the three girls got there, the Sons of Ipswich had a meeting with their sisters.

"First of all, welcome back, Natalya. Second, I found out a long kept secret that's been kept from all of us, except maybe the girls. Guys, our sisters are witches, like us," Caleb addressed the Sons and their sisters.

The looks on the other three Sons made Natalya want to smile. They were totally shocked but their sisters, Cameron, Pogue's sister, who looked a lot like her older brother, Tamara, Reid's sister, who was blonde and green eyed, and Marley, Tyler's sister, who was red haired and brown eyed, didn't look shocked.

"We are the Sisters of Ipswich," Natalya said, "Our powers are different than yours. Ours are centered on the elements, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. We gain a bit of our powers at the age of 12, and we ascend at 16. But after we ascend, and we use our powers, we don't age, like you do. We have these powers to protect and combine with yours."

"Cameron, why didn't you tell me about this?" Pogue asked his little sister.

"Dad made me promise not to," Cameron said, "and he made the others swear not to tell the others too. The only one he didn't get to was Natty;" using Natalya's nickname, "because Natty disappeared around the time that the rest of us got our powers."

"Which was a good thing," Natalya said, "Knowing that my brother's 18th birthday was a few weeks ago, I know he's ascended already."

"Yeah, and since you're 15 and your birthday is in two days, and the Sisters ascend at 16, you haven't yet," Caleb said.

"Yep," Natalya said.

"That means that she's the oldest Sister," Marley said, "which means that she has to be our leader. You're ascending in two weeks aren't you Camcorder?" using Cameron's nickname.

"Yeah," Cameron said. Natalya was the oldest, followed by Cameron, Marley who was a month younger than Cameron, and Tamara who was a month younger than Marley. Natalya looked at Tamara's brother, Reid, who was staring at her with passion in his eyes. Reid was always the playboy of Caleb's group of friends, but he's always had the hots for Natalya since before Natalya's disappearance.

"Oh, and a one more thing. When we use, our eyes become the color of our element," Natalya said, and to prove it, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were completely red. Then Cameron, Tamara, and Marley did the same, but Cameron's were green, Tamara's were white, and Marley's were blue.

"By the looks of it, Cameron is the Earth Sister, Tamara is the Air Sister, and Marley is the Water Sister," Natalya said, "while I am the Fire Sister."

"Man, I didn't think my little sis would have powers, too," Reid said, not taking his eyes off of Natalya, and Caleb noticed.

"Well, we all didn't know," Caleb said, "and I will thank you to take your eyes off my sister."

Hearing Caleb say that made Natalya smile. She didn't think that after all this time, Caleb would still be protective of her, especially when it came to Reid. Reid had always had a crush on Caleb's little sister, and when she disappeared, his being a playboy became worse.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Putnam Barn, the body of a young man rose out of the ruins. He looked towards the town of Ipswich. He smiled and walked toward the town, laughing to himself. It was then that Natalya got a bed feeling. It made her feel weak. Then a voice popped into her head and it said, "If you think that you can protect him from me, you will be sadly mistaken, My Dear Danvers! Ha Ha Ha!!!!!"

"Who are you?" Natalya shouted in her head.

"Just ask your dear brother," it said and didn't say anything again. Natalya had a bad feeling that something had happened when Caleb had ascended.

"Hey, Caleb," Natalya said, "What happened when you ascended?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Caleb asked. He didn't really want to get on the subject of Chase Collins, especially with his little sister.

"Just tell me. You know I won't let it go until you tell me," Natalya said. He knew way to well that she wouldn't let it go. As far as Natalya was concerned, if it was Caleb's problem, it was Natalya's problem as well.

"A transfer student at our school, Chase Collins, turned out to be the descendant of the Putnam Family and he tried to get me to will him my power," Caleb said, "We ended up fighting and I won. We never found his body."

"I heard about the two students who ended up dead," Natalya said, "It was one of the reasons I decided to come home."

"Oh," Caleb said, as he and the others headed out of the basement, "What school will you be going to, Little Sister?"

"Don't you know! I'll be going to Spencer, just like you, Nii-san!" Natalya said. She loved using Japanese suffixes and other things when she spoke.

"Cool!" Caleb said with a smile. The Natalya turned to their mother and said, "Oka-san, I'm going to bed. My first day of school is tomorrow and I want to be well rested. Good Night, All!" and walked up the stairs. Reid's eyes followed her progress up the stairs, as Caleb walked up to him.

"You still have a crush on my little sister, don't you, Reid?" he asked.

"So what if I do?" Reid answered, "I better be getting home. My old man gets really mad when I'm not home on time.", and left, followed by Tyler and Pogue.

"Tomorrow's going to be a fun day," Caleb said, before bidding his mother good night and going upstairs and to bed. "I'm just glad that Natalya's home," he thought as he fell asleep that night.

That night he had a dream.

"_He was at Putnam Barn and Chase Collins was coming towards him, firing blasts at him, but none of them were touching him. He looked towards his left and saw Natalya using her powers to protect him. Her strength seemed to be waning and Chase seemed more powerful than he was before. Then Reid came and started firing blasts at Chase, saying, "No! I lost her once; you're not going to take her away from me!" Then Natalya's "Sisters" arrived and started to help her to protect him and Reid. Chase then broke the power shield that Natalya and the Sisters had around him and Reid and attacked Natalya, who with very little strength left, was able to dodge and try to attack him, who laughed, and said, "You're so weak. You can't destroy me!" and attacked her again, but this time she didn't have the strength to dodge, and it hit her square in her chest, making the light leave her eyes and she fell." _After that, Caleb sat up straight in his bed quickly. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream, a bad dream," Caleb whispered to himself and started to get ready for school. Later, at school, he and the other Sons found out that Natalya, only 15, was in their class. She had always been smarter than anyone in her class and was pushed up a few levels. By the look on his face, Caleb could tell that Reid was happy about this. No doubt it gave him more chances to stare at her, because her seat was in front of his.


	2. Chapter 2

The Covenant: Sisters of Ipswich

The Covenant: Sisters of Ipswich

A Covenant FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I only own Natalya and the other Sisters of Ipswich and their powers.

Chapter 2: Meeting Chase

(This is mostly Reid's POV)

Having Natalya back was one of the happiest things of my life. True I'm sure Caleb's happier, but, well that doesn't matter right now. True, I've always had a crush on her and when she disappeared, I grew wild. It was as if she was my candle, my hold on life. Without her, I grew wild and wasn't myself. I became a playboy and did so many evil things. I was angry. Angry at her for leaving, angry at her brother for letting her leave, but mainly I was angry at myself for being this way.

When she showed up last night, I was overjoyed. That maybe this time, I can tell her how I feel. That maybe this time she won't leave, that she's back for good. Also finding out that she's a witch, well, that was a shock, but in a good way, because now we have something in common. Now she's in my class, sitting in front of me. Many of the girls in our class are throwing her evil looks. I know why they're acting this way. They've seen the way I look at her, and they don't like it. They're the ones who have seen the way I was and like me that way, but I refuse to be that way anymore. Not now that the woman I'm in love with has returned.

God, she's so beautiful. It's as if she grew more beautiful as the years went by. We haven't seen her in a little less than 4 years, when, according to her, she gained her own powers. I don't know why she disappeared, that's one of the things that Pogue and I were discussing yesterday and that we intend to ask her.

While our teacher was giving a lecture, I turned to Caleb and whispered, "Is Natalya walking home with you?"

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Cool," I answered.

After school, the other "Sons" and I had swimming practice. I saw Natalya sitting on the bleachers, doing her homework. I laughed. When she was 12, she never cared about doing her homework. Now, all I see her doing is her school work, but then again, she was always the brainiac in her class and always had her homework done before she got home, unlike her brother.

(Now this is me telling the story, thoughts are in italics)

Natalya looked and saw Reid watching her. She smiled and waved at him and the others. Then she looked into Reid's eyes. They held fear, passion, and anticipation.

"OMG! He is so in love with her," a voice said behind Natalya who turned to see a girl of about her age with long black hair, and the fiercest green eyes that Natalya had ever seen.

"Huh?" Natalya said.

"Listen up you. You may be new here, but you have to stay away from Reid Garwin. He's mine," she said, "and just so you know, my name's Nora."

"Eh?" Natalya said, "_Reid must not have a crush on me anymore_," she thought.

"Hello, Nora. I see you're getting acquainted with my best bud's little sister," Reid's voice said from behind Natalya. He had walked over when he saw Nora talking to Natalya.

"Reid! What?" Nora said.

"Natalya here is Caleb's little sister," Reid said, "Aren't ya, Natty?"

"Uh, yeah," Natalya said.

"So, buzz off and leave her alone," Reid said. The anger and resentment in his voice didn't give the girl time to protest, just to run off, but not before giving Natalya a dirty look. Natalya just gave her a blank look.

"Natty, there are many people who are gonna get jealous of you just because you're my best bud's baby sister," Reid said, "but if anybody, like that birdbrain Nora, tries to bother you again, just let me know."

"Oh, okay," Natalya said. She was blushing like mad. "_Why am I blushing? It's not like I have a crush on him, do I? All right, maybe I do, and I know that he had, and maybe still does, a crush on me a long time ago. But how does he feel about me now?_"

"_I must have said something," _Reid thought, "_Or she wouldn't be blushing right now. Wait. I'm getting attached and I don't even know how she feels about me. Maybe I should ask her out._"

"Um, Natty. We're, meaning the others and I, are going to hang out at Nicky's tonight," Reid said, "Would you like to come with us?" "_Mostly me."_

"Uh, sure," she said, with a smile. "_OMG! Did he just ask me out?_"

"Great, see you there," Reid said. "_She said yes! Maybe I'll get to tell her how I feel tonight._"

Later that night, when the Sons and the Sisters met up at Nicky's, Reid got the wind knocked out of him. Natalya was wearing a sparkly pink halter top with a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked so hot, his mouth flew open. Seeing that, Natalya laughed.

"Reid, if leave your mouth open, a fly'll get in," she said with a laugh. He then shut his mouth.

"_Oh, boy. What do I say? She looks so gorgeous! She really looks like one of those supermodels I've seen on T.V._" Reid thought, "_Why can't I get up the courage and just tell her that I love her? What's wrong with me?_"

"Um, Natty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Reid asked.

Natalya turned and looked at him. She noticed immediately that he was sitting on pins and needles and was anxious about something. She simply nodded and followed him out into the parking lot, where he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He was shocked. He thought that she was going to pull away from him but she didn't. In fact, she put her own arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Natalya Danvers," Reid whispered into Natalya's ear.

"And I you, Reid Garwin," she whispered back into his. He didn't let her go. He wanted to protect her with all his might even thought he knew that she could protect herself.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said. She didn't say anything, just pulled him tighter, as if to say, "The same to you". They just stood out there for the longest time until Tyler came looking for them. Then Caleb came out and smiled, as if he knew that this would happen. Then he saw a face he never wanted to see again, behind his baby sister and friend.

"Reid, Natty! Look out! He's behind you!" Caleb shouted. Both looked around and saw a boy with blonde hair looking at them angrily.

"I told you young Danvers. You won't be able to protect them from me," Chase said.

"Tomorrow, I'll be able to. For when we, Sisters, Ascend, our powers become twice as powerful as the Sons," she said, moving in front of Reid and the others.

"What are you talking about, young Danvers?" Chase asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"I guess you never heard of the Sisters of Ipswich," Natalya said, her eyes going red. She then looked at a piece of sharp metal on the ground and picked it up, using her powers, and throwing it at him, distracting him long enough for Caleb, Reid, and the others to get away. The piece of metal, though he tried to block it, hit him in the shoulder and knocked him backwards, long enough so that Natalya could jump into Tyler's Hummer. Once everyone got to Danvers Manor, they all questioned Natalya about what she meant by that her powers would be twice as powerful as the Sons'.

"When a Sister gains her power, her power is as powerful as her brother's are when he Ascends," Natalya answered the Sons' questions, "When she Ascends, her power becomes twice as powerful. It's kinda like someone willed them their power, but without the willing."

"Where'd you hear that, Natty?" Caleb asked. Natalya looked at her brother. She knew that he was gonna look it up.

"Dad's library. He gave me full reign of the room when he found out I was doing a paper on the Crucible for 7th grade English class," she answered, "It was in a book I found, I can't remember the title."

"The Crucible? Wasn't that book about the Salem Witch Trials?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," Natalya said, "It wasn't a book, it was a play. It was interesting but I didn't have any interest in it. I already knew the truth about it." The Sons and the other Sisters smiled at her.

Later that night, Natalya snuck out of the house and went down to the river to think. Everyone in her group of friends knew that if they couldn't find her, the river was the first place to look. She was thinking about her Ascension the next day. When she was twelve, she hated having this power and destiny forced on her. Now, at 15 almost 16, she had come to grips with it, realizing that her powers allowed her to protect the ones dearest to her, like Reid and her brother.

Meanwhile back at Danvers Manor, Reid and Caleb went to check on Natalya only to find that she wasn't in her room. Reid was beside himself with worry. He knew as the rest knew that Chase was going to be after her, as the only way to get to Caleb. Caleb wasn't so worried; he knew where his baby sister was.

"Reid, calm down. I'm sure Natalya is fine," Pogue said.

"Then do you know where she is?" Reid rounded on him.

"I know exactly where Natty is," Caleb said, "She often went for walks by the river. It was her secret hideaway to get away from the world and our mom before she left. If we go look around, I'm pretty sure we'll find her around there somewhere."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Reid said, leading the way out of the door. They were at the river within ten minutes, by now everyone was annoyed with Natalya for disappearing and leaving them with Reid. Reid was meanwhile fuming with anger and anticipation. Soon they came upon a rock and Natalya was sitting on it. Her long brown hair was hanging over her face; she looked like she was crying. Her head whipped up as they approached. As it turned out, she wasn't crying, but was looking extremely nervous.

"Natty, you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Just thinking about my Ascension tomorrow," she said, looking up at the moon with a far away look. Reid, who was going to say something to her about not disappearing on him, didn't say anything. He didn't have the heart to say anything.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll go fine," Caleb said.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, allowing Caleb to help her off the rock and led her back to their house. Reid, however, hung back, lost in his own thoughts.

The day of Natalya's birthday dawned brightly. It was a Saturday and Natalya and Caleb's mom planned a spectacular party, for just her friends and the Sons. Their mom had decorated the living room in light blue, pink, and lavender, Natalya's favorite colors. There was pizza, chicken, hot dogs, and hamburgers. Junk food consisted of potato chips, cheese curls, and caramel popcorn, Natalya's favorite. It was now 11:58, two minutes to midnight and Natalya's Ascension. Reid had not left her side the whole night.

"Hey, Natalya, doesn't your name mean "birthday"" Tamara asked.

"Yes, my name's Russian for "birthday", yes," she answered. It was now 12:00 and Natalya had started to Ascend. She was surrounded by red light and then that light went inside her and she started to transform into a red sparkly spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts. She wore a pair of red high heels. She had a metal armband around her right forearm, a silver snake with red eyes. When she was done transforming, a wand, it was red in the handle and had a pink bow and arrow on the top. After she was done transforming, she fainted and the wand fell to the ground. Reid and Caleb ran to her side and Caleb picked her up and carried her to her room. While she was out, she had a dream.

"_Natalya was standing next to her brother, using her powers to protect him. But something was wrong, Chase had cast a spell on her to take away her strength whenever she used. Her strength was waning, when Reid, who knew what Chase had done, shouted, "No! I lost her once; you won't take her away from me!" Then the other Sisters arrived and helped her to protect both Caleb and Reid, but Chase then destroyed the barrier that the Sisters had created and attacked her, who dodged and tried to attack him, but he was too powerful. He then attacked her again, but she didn't have the strength to move, but Reid pushed her out of the way and started to fight Chase himself. He was losing. Natalya screamed, tears were running down her face and she used. Reid then released an attack on Chase, but it wasn't like a normal attack from the Sons. It was a combo of Reid's and Natalya's power. When the attack hit him, Chase keeled over and didn't move again. Then Reid and Natalya fainted." _Natalya then woke up in her room. Her wand was sitting on her night stand, which was by her bed, which was next to the door. She was dressed in her regular clothes and had no idea what had happened the night before, other than her Ascending. She got up changed into a pink halter top and a white skirt, kinda like the ones Tohru Honda wore in her school uniform in Fruits Basket, and went down stairs, to find the Sons and her "Sisters" sitting at the table. They all looked up when she entered the room. Reid's jaw dropped. He thought that she looked beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted when Natalya and Caleb's mom walked into the dining room.

"Natty, you have a visitor, they're waiting in the living room," she said with a smile. Natalya's eyes widened and ran out of the room, followed by Reid and Caleb. She was too fast for them and was soon out of sight. Then they heard the sound of metal on metal. As they entered the living room, they stopped in their tracks, at the sight of Natalya and a thin and tall woman in her mid-30's, with long red straight hair, fighting with some sort weapons like salad tongs. For a moment, the scene reminded Reid of the fighting scene from _**The Mummy Returns**_, when Eve and Meela were fighting in the Pyramid of Gold. For a moment, it looked like Natalya was going to lose, but she soon disarmed the woman, who bowed to her.

"You have done well, Natalya-chan," the woman said.

"Arigato, Sensei," Natalya said, bowing in return.

"Natty, who is she?" Caleb asked, making Natalya and the woman jump.

"She is my teacher," Natalya said, "She trained me in how to use Sais, as well as helping me control my power."

"Is that wh-," Reid began.

"What I was doing when I disappeared?" Natalya said, "Yes. Caleb, I'm sure you remember our Aunt Cassie on our father's side. She's the Fire Sister of the previous generation."

The woman took off her hood, to reveal a middle aged woman, with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like she had seen too much that she felt that she hadn't wanted to see. Caleb was taken aback at seeing his aunt. As far as he knew, she was still in Japan.

"She told me many of the secrets of the Sisters," Natalya said, "Such as their transformation. A Sister, once she Ascends, must transform to use her power, because it so much more powerful than her brother's. It's hard to control." She held her wand and said, "Fire, Rage! Ignite!" and started her transformation, it was Sailor Mars' from Sailor Moon. Her clothes changed from her normal ones to her Wiccan clothes. Her hair was then pulled back and braided with red ribbon. She looked just like a little girl, but more deadly. Caleb and Reid just stood there, speechless.

"Yes, I trained my niece; I knew it was only a matter of time before she gained her powers," Cassie said, "just as I knew that she needed my help to control them, seeing that the Sisters become more powerful than their brothers." The look on Natalya's face was that of a sad person. She looked really weird. Then Caleb sensed what was going on. Chase was using ……on Natalya!

"Natty!" Caleb heard Reid cry. Caleb looked at his sister and saw that she had fallen to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was dead. Then a vision of Chase appeared on the floor by Natty's body.

"You can not save her, Danvers. She is under my spell and my control! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, H--," he said before he was cut off. Natalya's power symbol appeared on her forehead. It became brighter as Chase's vision started to fade in and out. Then Natalya's eyes opened and they were red.

"As I said before, Collins, a Sister of Ipswich is more powerful than the Sons," she said, with ice in her voice, she then pushed him out of the house with her power and fainted.


End file.
